


Someone Who Gets Scared

by Katherine



Category: Dinotrux (DreamWorks TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Set after episode 7 "Desert"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skya and Click-Clack help each other practice breathing through being scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Who Gets Scared

She is not staying within the garage for this. Additional company in there tends to happen suddenly, such as when Ton-Ton wrecks some part of himself from doing his stunts, Ace has a connector to retrieve, or Waldo decides to sort out the collection of bolts again. So, since Skya doesn't want to be interrupted, she finds herself a cliff that is a short way from the garage. There are trees in-between as a screen so she will be out of sight when she is practicing.

She expects, when deciding on the place, to be practicing on her own. Yet she finds it a relief when Click-Clack says he will come with her. He is someone who gets scared too, and by more in the world than Skya does. He will not make light of her.

There are two sides of the cliff that step upwards. Skya chooses the one that has an overhang. The last thing that either she or Click-Clack needs is another encounter with Scrapadactyls.

She and Click-Clack settle to practising in turn, trading off. A while of her slowly heaving herself up the rock steps, willing herself to be less freaked each time her treads leave the ground. The rock seems solid (Garby or Revvit could tell her its composition, if that mattered) but it isn't the ground. It doesn't give her the security under her that ground does.

Having Click-Clack perching on her head, reminding her to take deep breaths, helps. Once being higher up than the ground still feels like too much to deal with, she edges down.

For the next while, with her treads firmly planted once more, she is the one speaking. She says "Deep breath" and "You can do this" as Click-Clack winces away from a noise, or jumps up at a shifting of the sand. It is okay to be scared of things. They help each other through.


End file.
